I Miss my Friend
by America50
Summary: Songfic based on the song I Miss my Friend by Darryl Worley. KURTTY!


**Ok, here's a oneshot I thought of while listening to the song 'I Miss my Friend' by Darryl Worley. For anyone that's heard it, you know how sad it is. And added with me having a bad day already, this little fic came to be. **

**Warnings: Suicide. Gory scenes. Character death. Very slight swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men. Nor do I own the song used. I'm not making any money, so...pthhh :P**

* * *

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
Oh, but baby most of all_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

_I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
let the light back in  
I miss my friend  
I miss my friend  
I miss my friend  
Mmmmmmmm  
I miss my friend_

Sad, grief filled golden eyes looked back at their owner from the reflection of the razor blade clutched in his furry three fingered hand. Tear stains matted the fur under his eyes and down his cheeks, where the still falling tears steadily fell to the bathroom sink. Lifting his wrist, the furry blue mutant looked at the spot where the vein was under the indigo fur and skin. In one swift motion, it would all be over. And he would be with her again and forever. His one true love he knew, was waiting for him on the other side.

As Kurt stared at his wrist, memories of his life with her and before her flashed before him. Memories of his life growing up in Germany. His life in the circus. The day he discovered his teleportation powers. The scars, both physical and mental, left by those that didn't understand him. The day he was offered a new life in America. One of his many dreams had been to visit the Land of the Free. And when the offer arose, he didn't hesitate to accept. Especially when the kind bald man in a wheelchair told him he'd be among others like him and wouldn't have to hide all of the time. Those memories had been both good and bad, but none compared to when he first saw her. However, like most people, she had been afraid of him and even freaked out by his appearance. But who could blame her? Kurt certainly didn't. Despite the rough beginning, the two eventually became the best of friends. And Kurt's love for her began to grow. Even after she had begun dating another boy. Kurt still couldn't blame her. Who would want to date someone that looked like a demon? But despite that bump in the road, Kurt continued to be there for her.

Then, came the day that bastard of a boyfriend decided to cheat on her. At first she wasn't aware, but when Kurt had seen the Hundsfott **(1) **sucking face with a blond girl from the cheerleading squad, he told her. At first she didn't believe him, but a week later, she came across her boyfriend making out with the same blond. She was devastated. For days she refused to come out of her room, talk to anyone or even eat. But the entire time she was locked in her room, Kurt was right outside her door, waiting patiently for her to recover. And when that time came, he was right there for her, by her side. While Kurt was afraid to admit his feelings for the girl he cared for strongly, he was completely oblivious to her feelings towards him. While locked in her room, she had had time to think things through. That ass of a punk never did care about her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she never actually loved him either. It was then that she began to realize the one person she did have strong feelings for had been right there all along. He was always there to cheer her up when she was down. Always there to help her with something she couldn't do alone. And he was her best friend. He had never given up on her, not even when she had been with the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' as Kurt had called him one day while they were doing homework together. She had laughed at that, thinking the name was fitting.

Then came the happiest day of his life. It had been a week after graduation. The two planned to go off to collage together, both having gotten scholarships to the same one. They wouldn't be leaving for a couple of months, giving Kurt some time to prepare. A week before they planned to leave for collage, Kurt had taken her out to a fancy dinner for another date. The two had been dating for well over three years and tonight, Kurt planned to finally pop the question. He had used the money from the small jobs he had found to buy her an engagement ring. It was expensive, but Kurt knew the ring was perfect for a perfect woman. The night had gone by flawlessly and by the time dinner was finished, the mood had been set. Getting down on one knee in the middle of the fancy Italian restaurant, Kurt took the ring and proposed to her in front of the entire restaurant. When she said yes, Kurt was in Heaven as the crowd cheered and he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger.

But then came that fateful night. Kurt remembered it all too well. And he wished he didn't. The two had been on their way home from a night out together. As the two held hands walking down the sidewalk, a mutant hater came out of nowhere. After a heated argument, the crazed man pulled a gun on the couple. Before either had a chance to use their powers to escape harm, the man pulled the trigger. Bullets flew, hitting both mutants.

While he had escaped death, his fiance wasn't so lucky. One of the bullets had pierced her heart. She had bled to death on the sidewalk in Kurt's arms. When she took her final breath, Kurt lost all sense of humanity and attacked the man with all he had. Despite the bullets in his body, Kurt didn't stop. A combination of adrenaline and grief fueled his attacks. Within a matter of minutes, he had literally ripped the gunman's throat out and smashed his head into the concrete, leaving behind a bloody mess and a dead, mutilated corpse.

It had been a month since that dreadful night. A month of not seeing her face or hearing her angelic voice. Unable to stand it anymore, Kurt had made up his mind to join the one person, outside of his parents, who looked past his appearance and saw him as the human being he was under the indigo fur and loved him for who he was.

As the song on the radio, it being used to drown out his sobs, changed from a happy dance song to a sad song that fit his thoughts perfectly, Kurt pressed the razor blade against his wrist. Red crimson began to seep from the wound, it quickly spilling onto the sink and tile floor. Dropping the bloody blade into the sink, Kurt backed up and sat down against the wall. His blood pooled around him as the life giving substance steadily drained from his body. In his hand, he clutched a picture of them together, taken the night before she was murdered.

As the blood drained from his body, Kurt's eyes started to flutter shut before closing forever. Within a couple of minutes, his heart stopped beating and his chest quit rising and falling.

Looking down at his body, Kurt sighed. He hated leaving his friends behind and leaving them to find his body later. But now, he could be with her again. Both of them, together forever.

"Kurt," Whipping his head around at the familiar voice, Kurt's eyes grew wide as a smile appeared on his lips for the first time in a month. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. And now...we're together." Kurt replied, floating into her open arms. The two embraced each other as a warm, golden light surrounded them both.

Back on Earth, the X Men looked at the headstone marking the two graves. The stone was coal black and engraved with angels and hearts. In the middle between the two names, a single rose was carved. Just below it, words were inscribed that read: Their love was strong. Their love and lives were cut too short. Now, they live together. Forever more.

The X Men stood around the graves, all fighting back their tears. Before leaving, each X Man placed a single red rose between the graves. Kurt and Kitty Wagner were together again. Not even a heartless person could destroy the love they had for each other.

* * *

**(1)- Hundsfott is German for low-down bastard. I think.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
